Hourglass
by ichigosasaki
Summary: Basically an OC x Kyouya, OC x Yuu, OC x Masanobu. Don't shoot. 8D
1. Chapter 1

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Ichigo smiles curtly at probably the most important guest of the evening. Asaka's circle is holding the grand opening of their newest project, an exclusive event hall for the famous talent agency, Johnny's Entertainment. As her sight lands on top of the Mr. Kitagawa's left shoulder, she was surprised beyond belief. For just a few feet from where she stands is Kyouya. He looks dashing in his coat and tie as always. With him is a lovely and wealthy-looking brunette who seems to be his new lover.

"Please excuse me." She bowed to her guest once more and quickly but not rudely walked towards the door.

Asaka and Yanase are also busy accommodating the guests of the evening when Ichigo passes by. They catch a glimpse of her face that looks like she is about to cry. They share a swift glance of confusion and worry.

A crazy feeling of love and recognition invades Kyouya when he looks up and sees a familiar lady exit the room.

Asaka nudges Yanase as he recognizes the dark-haired man from across the room. A realization dawns on them and they began to dash after Ichigo.

As soon as the doors of the party close, Ichigo runs in towards the stairs and into the cold rooftop. She stands by the railing and leans forward, resting her elbows on the chilled metal bars. Looking at the city below, all the supposedly pretty lights are blinding but it is the tears that are making her eyes extremely blurry.

Kyouya reaches the top of the stairs breathless. It has been a while since he chased after someone. It was always after just one person though. It was always Ichigo.

He looks up and realizes that two beautiful men have come before him. Yanase shoots him a look that says "Stay here." and he proceeds, along with Asaka, towards where the girl is standing.

Kyouya doesn't know why but he obeys the look he was given. He has a feeling that those two have a right to command him like that. He feels his heart constrict.

Yanase sits by her right, leaning his back against the still ice-cold railing. Asaka does the same on her left.

"To think that after what I've been through I'd be stronger. Or maybe just moved on." Ichigo breaks the welcomed silence. "Funny how the resolve I had built up in all those months was shattered in a split second." She smiles wryly.

"Do you still love him that much?" Yanase almost didn't want to ask. The brunette shakes her head slightly.

"I'm certain that this love, if that's what I still call it, is no longer the same as before. But I feel so much longing..."

"Do you want him back?" Asaka asks hoping with all his might that she would say no.

"More than a lot of things."

"Are you really sure?" Much to their surprise, both gentlemen ask at exactly the same time with exactly the same tone of worry and desperation.

"I'm actually scared of how sure I feel." She smiles so wide that her eyes become lost in her flawless pearl face.

With a sigh of resignation, Asaka stands up, turns Ichigo so she faces him and says, "Well if you're so sure...then face him without tears okay? You're most beautiful when you smile after all." He kisses the tears away and plants another loving kiss on her forehead. He loves her so much it cuts him like a dagger everytime he sees her cry. "You coming Yanase-kun?" Asaka is almost by the steel door now.

Yanase rises, hugs Ichigo from behind, and whispers something in her ear. Ichigo cracks a beautiful smile that impales the city lights in comparison. He holds her hand and squeezes it tightly yet gently. He says something inaudible once more before walking towards Asaka. "Yea I'm coming."

As the two arrive face-to-face with Kyouya once again, Asaka is the first to speak. With an intense expression, "Listen here. I'm not backing down on my love for Ichigo. But I will not force myself onto her because I will not allow her to be unhappy. I'm sure you heard. She loves you after all that has happened. Don't screw it up. She deserves happiness." At the last line, the look on Asaka's face softens.

"You have no idea what she had to go through. Nobody drives a lady into alcoholism." This time, it was Yanase's turn to speak his expression a bit fiercer than Asaka's had been earlier. "I don't care what type of connections you have. I'm willing to go to great lengths just for her to be happy. Make her cry again and I might just have to kill you." The gentle Yanase unleashes his inner demon. "So please don't make her go through the pain again." He drops to almost a whisper now saying his last sentence in a gentler, almost pleading tone. Love does miracles.

Much has been said and there are still guests waiting at the event suite below. Asaka and Yanase leave Kyouya alone at the very top of the stairs. Now, only a huge metal door is between him and the woman he has never stopped loving.


	2. Chapter 2

_I won't lose you again._ Kyouya runs outside the rooftop and gathers Ichigo in his arms. He buries himself in her flowing dark hair, taking in the scent he knows and loves so much then whispers, "I love you more than I thought possible. I love you."

Ichigo is surprised beyond belief. She almost wraps her arms around Kyouya's back but suddenly she pulls away.

"You can't." She whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"You...back there...You're with someone now aren't you?" She doesn't look his way.

Kyouya pulls her in once more. "Don't be silly. I have never loved anyone other than you. I'm pretty sure it won't change." Kyouya's face light up with a loving smile. "Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to hold you like this again? I'm so happy I can't think of anyone but you."

Ichigo would like to drown in his warm embrace but she blurts out instead, "That girl really likes you." Why do I do this to myself? She asks herself.

"This boy really loves you." Kyouya's retort doesn't sound rude. It sounds honest.

_Let go and fall. Let go and fall again. Even if pain comes, it will be worth it. It will be._

Ichigo finally allows herself to be lost in Kyouya's arms. She welcomes him back in her life.

"I've missed you so terribly." She says quietly, hugging him tightly.

The next few weeks following the incident are wonderful. Kyouya and Ichigo find so much joy and love in each other's story-telling of what transpired in the years they aren't together.


End file.
